


I'm like a ghost with the way I keep reappearing

by Candlejack



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlejack/pseuds/Candlejack
Summary: Using Peachy Mary's list I'll be doing kinktober challenges!Let's see how far we get!





	1. Claude/Alois - STUDENT/TEACHER x NONCON

“Claude, come on let’s have fun,” Alois whined as he drew doodles of boobies into his assignment page. 

“No. I put you in detention to teach you a lesson, not to treat you,” Claude didn’t even look up from the paper he was grading. Alois had gotten into trouble when he had thrown a rubber at another student, but missed, hitting his teacher instead. “Besides, call me Mr. Faustus when we’re in school.” Claude looked so good in that sport coat. If Alois had the power to decide, he would have detention every day for the rest of his life. 

“But we’re so rarely alone in school,” the young boy whined, twirling the pen in his hand with astounding speed. His teacher didn’t answer, still grading papers. There certainly were perks to dating his teacher, but one of the drawbacks was to be treated as a child when they were at school. That said, it had been a long time since their last get-together. Surely it wouldn’t be hard to seduce him now. 

”I don’t really get today’s assignment, Claude. Could you come explain it to me?” Playing dumb usually worked. 

After a short exhale, Claude corrected his glasses, placing the ungraded papers down. “Mr. Faustus,” he corrected him, getting up from his chair to stand by Alois’s side.  
“So? Which problem?” He either ignored the boobies or he just didn’t care to comment on them. Alois held his head up with one hand and traced the question with the tip of his finger. 

“This one,” he sighed, sticking out a plump lower lip. Claude definitely noticed that. 

“Alright then, what don’t you understand about it?” If the teacher was affected in any way by what Alois did, then he was a master at hiding it. 

“Everything.” The boy put on his best cute, dumb blond expression. It didn’t work. 

“You don’t know anything about percentage?” The accusing tone in the teacher’s voice made the young boy cringe at himself. This wasn’t as sexy as he had planned. “I know what you’re planning. Stop wasting my time, Alois.” Claude walked off as the boy whined behind him.

“Please! I wanna do something!” 

“I said no, Alois.” Claude’s voice had an air of finality over it as he sat down on his chair, returning to the pile of papers. Alois grumbled, staring at his own mountain of papers, but deciding that none of them were worth his time. If Claude didn’t want him, then he didn’t want to have anything to do with him at all, including math. In protest, the young boy crossed his arms on the table, laying his head in the grove they created. Claude really was no fun most of the time. It was a wonder that they were still together. It was as if anytime Alois wanted to have sex, then Claude didn’t, and vice versa. Would it kill him to get aroused by his own boyfriend? 

“When do you think he’ll wake up?” A young boy’s voice asked, suddenly, right by his ear. Alois jumped, looking up to see his whole class surrounding him. They were all sitting neatly in their seats, laughing, as if waiting for him to wake up. Wasn’t he in detention? What happened? His first instinct was to try to sit down, but something stopped him. Rope. Both of his wrists were bound fiercely to the table. No matter how much he struggled, they wouldn’t come off. When the hell did that happen?

“So, you decided to join us?” Claude’s voice made the boy whip his head around. He was turned with his back to the whole class, writing something on the blackboard with the math book in his other hand. 

“Hey, this isn’t funny, let me off.” Even so, Alois couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. No way an entire day passed and he didn’t notice. Did Claude drug him or something? 

No one said anything. 

Alois began to struggle harder, but it was no use, the table was bolted to the floor. He kicked his chair, making it crash in to the table behind him. 

“Let me out. This isn’t funny,” Alois’s voice took a stern turn. He grit his teeth and glared at the grinning kids around him. Claude still didn’t say anything, but he had stopped writing on the blackboard. Alois’s fingers began to shake as his knees felt heavy. In some enraged state of mind, he began to bite the rope between his hands, hoping to at least get one hand free. Claude snapped the book shut. 

“Lights,” he commanded, and the student nearest the switch on the wall turned it off, turning the whole room black as coal.   
Alois let out a horrifying scream and the kids around him began to laugh.

“Claude turn the lights back on, please, please, this isn’t funny!” He punched at the table with his bound bundle in a tantrum. The drumming, his screams and their laughter all mixed together into a gut-wrenching symphony, but it all came to a halt when Claude’s voice was right on the cusp of his ear. 

“Call me Mr Faustus.” 

Alois let out muted sobs, big tears spilling over the table as his pants were unbuckled. The laughter of the kids became muddled whisperings right as Alois felt something slippery insert in him. 

“A-ahh,” he gripped onto the table, but it was difficult with his tears making his hands lose their footing. Several small lights appeared around him, and while it took him aback for a few seconds, he quickly recognized them as flashlights from phones. They were recording him.

“Claude- N-Not here, stop,” Alois barely managed to choke out before being completely impaled by a tremendously large girth. He tried to hold his voice back, he really did, but it cracked and stumbled on its way out and he let out a moan he didn’t want to. 

“No,” he whispered as he was pushed into the table repeatedly. It was a steady rhythm, he knew it by heart, the beat he was always claimed in.   
“You’re the one who wanted this, Alois,” Claude’s voice was almost out of breath in his ear. He would have loved to have heard it so wild if it weren’t for the horrible circumstance. “I’m just giving you what you want.” 

“I don’t want this! Not like this!” 

“Not like what, Alois?” 

When Alois blinked, he was back in the classroom. 

Claude was in the other end of the room, beating a big stack of papers against the table to align them. Alois wiped his face with shaking hands, finding it wet with tears and salvia. No way, was it all a dream? It seemed too real. Clacking of designer shoes let him know that his teacher was right in front of him.

“Are you ready to go?” Claude asked, layering his scarf over his coat. Alois couldn’t reply. He was still torn up from the dream. He inspected his wrists, hoping to find some sort of mark or bruise, but there was nothing. 

“Cl-Claude, I-“ 

“Have you been crying?” Claude had crouched to his eye-level. He let a thumb grace over the boy’s cheek, collecting a tear. “That’s not good, pumpkin.” He only ever called him a nickname like that when he was absolutely sure they were alone. It was enough to tip the little boy’s emotions over the edge. 

“I had a bad dream, Claude,” he managed to say between hiccups of tears. His teacher embraced him, petting his hair as he let him cry into his chest. Alois grabbed onto anything close to him, one hand fisted into the older man’s scarf, the other into his coat. 

“There, there. I’m here now. Let’s go back to my place,” Claude’s voice calmed him like no other. He could tell that he meant it, he really did. Alois smiled into the warmth of Claude’s sweater. It smelled so good. 

“C’mon Alois, let’s have some fun tonight.”


	2. Claude/Alois - BREATH PLAY x EDGING

_ Buzzzz _

Big hands wrapped around a small throat. Fingers interlaced, they squeezed gently around the Larynx, pushing with the thumbs until the esophagus was clasped shut. The bigger form was encasing him, protecting him.

_ Buzzzzz _

One small hand touched the two bigger in their grip. To remind him that he was living too. The heartbeat he felt beneath his fingers was from a living human. The other small hand held a pink remote. 

_ Buzzzzzz _

The rush of excitement turned into adrenaline, and the smaller boy began to struggle. He couldn’t breathe. He needed to breathe. Nails began to scratch the big hands, but they wouldn’t stop. They kept squeezing. 

_ Buzzzzz _

The nails didn’t work. He had one option left. The pink remote in his hand. With a shaking thumb, he pushed the button. 

_ Buzzz- … _

“Fuck, Alois you’re such a tease.” The hands relented their grip, and Alois greedily took large gasps. He needed more, more air. He started to cough, his throat already sore. Claude looked down at the vibrator around his dick, now motionless. Just a precaution in case Claude got too careless. At least it worked. Alois hadn’t died. Yet.   
After a few more coughs, the boy laid on his back again. It was a wordless signal to show that he was ready for more. He pushed the button on the buzzer again, and Claude wrapped his hands around him once more. 

_ Buzzzz _

It was an odd feeling, literally putting your entire life into another person’s hands. Alois would have been lying if he said it didn’t make him feel aroused. Judging by Claude leaking onto his stomach, he was getting excited by it too. Claude was more gentle this time, his press was softer, but his breathing was heavy. Alois turned the intensity up a bit more.

_ ** Buzzzzzzzzz ** _

Claude’s breathing quickly became denser, and so his thumbs pressed just a little harder. Alois’s free hand instinctively reached for Claude’s arm, holding onto it as a safety measure. All Alois could see was Claude’s intense stare at his throat. Claude’s knees were on each side of his ribcage, holding him down. It wasn’t necessary, but it helped create the illusion that it wasn’t entirely consensual. Claude pressed a little harder, and in his confusion, Alois accidentally turned the intensity up all the way. 

_ **BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ ** _

Alois couldn’t hear Claude’s grunts for his own heartbeat mixed with the loud buzz. The added intensity was almost too much, but Claude took it as incentive to go all the way too, nearly squeezing him hard enough to break his neck. Alois began to fight back, kicking and wriggling in a frenzied panic. His lungs were on fire. He needed to breathe, and he needed to breathe now. He hit the man’s hands over and over, but to no avail. Claude was so close, he just needed a little more. A little more friction, a little more buzz, a little more destruction, then he’d be satisfied. 

_ ** BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ **_

Alois couldn’t hold his hands up anymore, the thumping of his head becoming too overpowering. With the last strength left in him, he pushed the button of the buzzer, turning it off before letting go of it. 

_ ** BUZZ- **_

Alois almost couldn’t sense anything anymore. He could still feel the harsh embrace of the hands around his throat, but he couldn’t see Claude smiling over him. He couldn’t hear Claude’s needy whine, nor could he feel the way the precum dripped onto his stomach. 

Just as Alois became a ragdoll in his hands, Claude came.


	3. Claude/Alois - BOYPUSSY x CUMDUMPSTER

Alois woke up slowly, his dream nothing but a recollection of the events from the day that had passed. He had worn a dress, trying to seduce his own butler, but had failed. He had hoped for some grand reaction, that Claude would become so enticed by his seductive ways that he would ravage him then and there, but no such thing happened. Instead, he was told to go to bed. How ironic that it was the last thing he remembered before he woke up. 

At first glance around the room, he thought he had awoken on his own, until he heard the sound of the bedroom door closing. So someone had been in there. Claude? No, he would have woken him up. Hannah? Maybe. It was so like her to sneak around everywhere, like a roach.

Sitting up, he felt lighter. As if something was missing. He groggily yawned, his hand going beneath the covers before his whole body tensed up.  
The ravens outside all fled when Alois screamed. 

“Your highness?” Claude practically smashed the door open, certainly not expecting the boy this loud in the morning lest something had happened. A burglar, perhaps? Had one of the demons gotten too hungry and had nabbed a quick bite? His eyes glanced over the boy in a fast motion. He had all his body parts, so certainly it wasn’t anything too serious. 

“Claude! I- ah,” the boy was panicking too much, not even able to form a coherent sentence, stuttering out nothing but single syllables. He butler took longer strides, being at his side within seconds. Gold stared into bouncing blues, and Claude’s white gloves gripped onto Alois’s cheeks. He shushed the boy, hoping to get him to calm down, at least a little bit. “I-… I’m not there anymore.” 

That was odd. What did he mean? Claude had thought it was a nightmare. It had to be. Otherwise, Alois wouldn’t have reacted like that. With a shaking hand Alois lifted the cover of the blanket. 

Ah, so that’s what he meant. Claude adjusted his glasses.

“I see.” 

Alois fumed, “What do you mean you “see”? Fix me back!” Alois pulled the blanket down again, gritting his teeth at his butler. If anyone could do it, then Claude could. 

“This is simple demon magic. Wait a year and it will pass on its own.” 

“A YEAR?” Claude had to be mad. “I can’t live for a whole year without my dick.” The boy’s hands itched to throw something at the butler. He could throw a pillow, but then he would have nothing to lie down on in case he had to sleep this nightmare away. “Is there nothing you can do to get it back?”  
Well, there was one thing he could do. It was simple succubus magic. Claude knew it from his time in hell. Although it would go away on its own, it could be disbanded right away, with the right counter-spell of course. 

Alois took his silence as an answer. “Well, then do it already!” Did he know what he was asking of the demon? Not really, but the boy was certain that he couldn’t live another second without his penis. Not that it was particularly big, but he held some pride in it.

“Yes, your highness.” Claude undid his belt. Alois watched wide-eyed as Claude removed each layer of clothing. 

“What does that have to do with…” The boy stumbled on his words. What did he even want to say? That he should stop? Alois had tried so long to get the older man’s attention. Now that he had it, he wouldn’t give it away for the world, even if it did confuse him. Even so, Claude had already finished undressing when he pulled the blanket from Alois. 

“Let’s get to work.” Claude’s gloved hands began to inspect the boy’s body, his thumbs lightly brushing over each rib before settling at his hipbones. Claude looked concentrated on his work, so the boy admired him. The way he touched him was strangely intimate. He was used to undressing him, feeding him, bathing him, but to meticulously inspect was a rare moment. Alois felt exposed. He had no idea how his own body was going to react. If he had a dick it would have been standing by now. 

Claude seized all movement, and so Alois knew he had found what he was searching for. 

“Can you do it?” He really wanted his dick back. He felt the corners of his lower body lips tug. At least he thought it was his lower lips. He actually had no idea what girls looked like down there, he just knew something was missing, and he didn’t like it. 

“Day into night, sugar into salt, living into dead…” Claude traced a finger from Alois’s bellybutton to the tip of his mons pubis, “…and girl into boy. That’s what makes a Trancy butler.” Claude’s expression remained unchanged as he looked up at Alois’s face, gauging his expression. 

“… That’s not funny, Claude, just change me back already.” 

“My apologies, your highness.” Claude bit his glove off on one hand, quickly slipping a finger inside the boy’s pussy. It happened so quickly that Alois had no time to object. The boy leaned back into the pillow behind him, arching his back as Claude’s finger searched for something inside, accidentally pushing up against his g-spot. Alois tried to keep his voice down, but it slipped through. 

“Ah, found it,” was all the warning Alois got before the finger was taken out of him. A pink symbol somewhat resembling a “v” glowed on his hypogastric region. Alois had no idea what it looked like, but Claude recognized it as the shape of a uterus. Perhaps the magic was more powerful than what he had anticipated? In that case, he had to bring out something more powerful. Alois’s legs were swung around Claude’s hips. He aligned himself, softly pressing the tip against the labia, peaking the blond’s attention.

“Wait, what are you going to-“ Alois didn’t manage to finish the sentence before Claude had pushed all the way inside of him. His brain completely froze in place. It was as if Claude taking his clothes off earlier hadn’t fully registered in his brain up until that point. Claude was inside him! He was inside! It was all he could wrap his head around, spinning and circling it until the words lost meaning. The dull throb of his lips was somehow the only signal his brain received. 

Claude was still as Alois’s legs clenching around the man’s back. It was beyond the demon’s expectations. He knew going inside Alois was going to feel good, but he was taken aback at how much pleasure he felt merely from entering. He had to brace himself, or he wouldn’t be able to perform the spell properly. With a held breath, he began to move. He had a feeling Alois enjoyed himself, based on how we the boy was. When Claude began moving, it didn’t hurt, but it did stretch him good. He had no idea penetration alone could feel that good. He was so used to either enduring it, or only feeling something when his prostate was hit. Feeling good during the whole act was a new experience for him, and he didn’t know if it was due to his new genitals or if it was Claude. He had a feeling it was the latter. 

Claude’s thrusts were slow at first, making the bed shake with them in a heavy beat. Alois couldn’t keep his voice down and what started off as groans became small mewls that were perfectly timed with each time he went inside. The demon unwillingly joined the boy’s vocal attitude with short grunts. Had sex always felt that good? Or was there something more to the magical sigil? Claude only cared about that for a short second, getting tunnel vision on how good the small pussy felt around him. The way it contracted around him was so cute, completely hairless and still so wet. 

Alois was completely entranced by Claude’s movements. As much as he missed his dick, having sex with his butler was a nice trade, even if he did want it back eventually. The young boy lifted a hand to the demon’s face, brushing the tip of his fingers against his dark hair. Claude took it as a sign to move faster, even if it wasn’t he original intent at all. It was honestly just an excuse. He couldn’t resist the way it squeezed around him. The little boy’s noises were doing something to him as well. There was a certain desperation in both of them. Perhaps there was something unsaid between them, or maybe they were both just looking for excuses to do this. Either way, it was inevitable that they should end up inside one another. Unbeknownst even to himself, Claude was grateful for the curse on the boy. It really had been a long time since he had done anything, let alone something that felt this good.

The bed’s creaking became a thumping against the wall, and with the way the older man grabbed onto his leg, the boy could sense that he wasn’t far off. Alois tried to grab onto the wall behind him, the pillow, the blanket, anything, but his hands couldn’t hold on. He settled for hiding his face instead, the palms of his hands feeling how warm his cheeks were. It was all too much for him. He couldn’t have been allowed to feel that good, did he? Claude’s dick was almost magical to him. 

“Claude, we’re really doing this, huh?” Alois whined into a moan. Claude didn’t answer, too focused on his task. Alois’s wetness began to soak the bedsheets. The boy was producing so many fluids that each time Claude rammed into him, it produced a lewd slapping noise. He was so close. Alois felt too good. Dangerously good. The sigil lighted up in acknowledgement, accepting the sacrifice. 

The demon did a stunted groan, spilling his seed deep inside, and with a few more shallow thrusts, he emptied himself inside the boy.  
Alois let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Claude pulled out of him. With a hollow laughter, Alois wiped his own forehead, feeling sweat. 

“So that’s it, huh? I get my dick back?” Alois was relieved, but almost sad that it was already over. He wanted sex with Claude to last forever. He at least hoped they could do it again one day. 

That was, until Claude’s dick went back inside.

“Wha-“ Alois let out a surprised yelp, but halfway in it became a languid moan. Claude bit his lip, already thrusting a new. How was he still hard? 

Oh, yeah. He was a demon. Alois mentally slapped himself for that one. 

“The sigil needs a lot of… rounds, to get broken down,” Claude said between grunts. Rounds? So more than one? Alois already felt sore. He didn’t know if he could go again, but he also wanted his own dick back, so…

“How- How many rounds?” Alois whined out, his legs circling behind Claude’s back. He didn’t answer him, thrusting harder to shut the boy up. 

\---

“Alright, that was the last one,” Claude heaved a sigh, using Alois’s nightgown as a napkin to wipe sweat off his face. He pulled his dick out of Alois’s pussy, making it leak big glops of cum. The boy was motionless on the bed, not even able to give out a small sound as Claude moved out of him. Alois had lost count, but it was over 60 times, he was sure of it. After 20 times he had begun to shake, feeling fatigued, but now he had no energy left at all. 

The sigil glowed dimly on him, only a small light left. 

“My apologies, your highness, it seems there’s one more round left to go,” Claude breathed out as he entered him again. Alois made a noise in the back of his throat, feeling a little pained at the entrance. As good as it felt in the beginning, Claude’s dick was too big and he was too sore. The rocking of the bed made the boy fall asleep, Claude still thrusting.


	4. Claude/Alois - MONSTER FUCKING x CRUNCHY DICK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies if this one is more of a shitpost than the others, it's 2am and I only had time to write now :(

“If you do not have a wish, then I have no use for you,” the giant spider grumbled, its ever-smiling face in contrast with the somber voice. Alois had to stop it somehow. He needed the demon to escape from the hell he was living. He didn’t have a plan yet, but he knew he couldn’t escape Lord Trancy without his help. Demon or not, he was going to die either way, be it by the hands of a monster or by the demon. The spider crawled away, fading into the void it came from. 

“Wait! Don’t leave me,” Alois pleaded, his arms struggling in the entangled bindings. He just needed something, anything.

The spider halted, halfway faded into the shadows. 

“Please come back! I’ll think of a wish! I’ll do anything. I’ll give you anything!” 

With that said, the spider came back, even closer to Alois this time. “There’s nothing you can give me that I cannot gain on my own.” 

“I…” Alois bit his lip, needing at least something to stall the demon. “I… I’m pretty good at getting guys off.” 

The smiling face was frozen in place, looking stupidly awestruck by the bluntness of his speech. It was without a doubt the first time in his long, long life that his victim’s first thought was to offer sexual solicitation in exchange for more prep-time. 

“You are aware that it won’t change the content of the contract. Your soul will still be mine once the wish is completed.” The demon was really thinking about it, huh? Good. Alois wasn’t joking around either. He nodded at the demon. How big could a dick from hell be? 

That was one thing he had gravely underestimated. 

As soon as Alois was let go, he was presented with a phallus more than half the size of his own body. 

“Hey,” the boy said with one side of his lip twitching upwards, “this is going to kill me.” 

The demon sighed, as if annoyed with the mortality of the little boy. “Then peel a layer off.” 

The phallus went from a shining ladybug-red to a rigid glass-like purple, coagulating into chunks before breaking off in smaller bites. Like water slowly turning into ice. Alois reached up and helped the demon, peeling off a layer of penis to see the smaller version beneath the shell. 

“Huh. That’s funny,” he remarked, looking at the unnaturally coloured shell in his hand.

“Try tasting it. I think you’ll find it humorous,” the spider chirped, and the boy did as instructed, muching down on the purple piece.

“Whoa! What is this?” the boy crunched loudly, impressed by the unnatural taste.

“You’ve never tasted sugar before?” The demon munched on those words, letting the reality of it sink in. The boy’s clothes looked raggedy, his hair was a mess. If he was lucky, he was from a poor-house. Unlucky, then he was one of Trancy’s boys. Giving that he had no hesitation to put a demon’s dick in his mouth, he was probably a very unlucky boy. “Well, now I have to help you. Go down on your knees.” 

Alois had his face down in the ground, his ass way up in the air. Long, slender pointed ends of the spider’s claws slipped beneath the hem of his pants, pulling them down swiftly. His shirt was also pushed up, and something slippery caressed between his buttocks. “Uhm,” Alois sure hoped that wasn’t one of the demon’s claws. Dying during sex would really suck. Sensing his hesitation, the beast retreated the slippery appendage and answered: “Oh, don’t worry, that’s just my tongue.” Right, as if that made it any better. The slippery noodle came back, but entered inside of him this time. It felt awkward and gooey, but it didn’t take long before it felt kind of nice. Sure, it was weird to get tongue-fucked by a giant spider, but it was also kind of sweet. After a good few minutes of swirling inside, the demon retreated its tongue, pushing his red dick towards the boy again. 

“Come now, let’s get this over with,” Alois remarked languidly, spreading his ass cheeks for the spider, who in turn, pretended that the comment didn’t hurt him immensely. He pushed inside, earning a gritted grunt from the boy who strained to keep himself up. Starting with a few shallow thrusts, he slowly adjusted the boy to handle his dick. It was smaller than before, yes, but it was still a demon’s dick.

It had been really, really, really long since he had last gotten any. 

“I’m close,” the demon sneered, his face still a happy still smile. They had barely begun and the demon was already going to cum. The boy chose not to comment on it. He already challenged death by taking the monster dick, he wasn’t going to glomp death by remarking on the demon’s lack of sexual stamina. 

After twenty harsh thrusts, the demon came. 

And came. 

…And came. 

Alois was a little bothered by how much he was getting filled up. Actually, he was very annoyed. After a good thirty seconds of showering the boy in cum, he was finally done. The spider’s legs gave away under him, and Alois barely managed to crawl away before he was crushed to death beneath the big form.

“Satisfactory,” the demon said, out of breath and still smiling stupidly. “Alright. Call for me when you need me. I’ll come quickly.” 

“No doubt about that,” Alois whispered beneath his breath, knowing he was toeing the line for trouble. The demon didn’t hear him, disbanding the magic surrounding them. Alois found himself all alone in the woods, lying on a big pile of snow, with a big pile of cum inside and around him. 

One thing was for certain in the boy’s mind. As weird as the sex was, he already craved more of the demon’s crunchy dick parts.


	5. Claude/Alois - HUMILIATION x OVIPOSITION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: written depictions of spiders, spider sacks and spider eggs!

Claude’s grip around the boy was firm, but nurturing. His embrace a warm cradle around him.

“You’re doing good,” the demon whispered in his ear, making the boy let out a soft whimper. The bed was soft. The room should have been bright from the afternoon sun, but it was mostly blocked out by the enormous spider webs that went from wall to wall like streamers. Bags of egg sacks hung of the strings above them like fruits. Claude’s one hand was beneath the boy’s knees, preventing him from escaping, but also holding him close, as Alois’s back was pressed up against his chest. His other hand was below, pushing an egg the size of a cherry inside of him. 

“Claude, are you sure this won’t kill me?” Alois wasn’t opposed to the idea of being the butler’s mate, but he also wanted to live long enough to actually become a parent. Incubating was one thing, but it wouldn’t be fun if the birthing was going to destroy him. The butler smirked against his temple, softly going in and out of his entrance, pushing the egg inside a little further each time.

“Well, we’ll have to see about that, won’t we?” Claude’s response did nothing to calm the boy. He really was going to die, wasn’t he? This was the third egg that was pushed inside of him, and he was sure it wasn’t going to be the last. There were at least a dozen egg sacks hanging from the ceiling, and the demon hadn’t even gone through a whole one yet. Alois’s behavior certainly changed after Claude gave his vague answer, but as if he had mercy on him, the demon decided to calm him instead. “I’m merely jesting, your highness. Why would I kill the one I love?” 

If Alois tensed up a lot from the previous answer, then he was going fully rigid from the next. “Y-You love…?” The boy wasn’t sure if the sentence was complete or if there should have been a “me” at the end of it. Even so, it carried the same meaning, and the demon gave a small chuckle in his ear. Alois felt his face burn up, and Claude felt him tighten around his fingers. 

“Yes, Alois. I love you.” 

The young boy laughed nervously, feeling his own heartbeat in his ears. That wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be! Too good to be true. Someone as competent and perfect as Claude could never fall for a boy like Alois, let alone be in love with him. Claude inserted another egg while the boy’s mind was still a blank. 

“You- You can’t possible… be possible, you can’t… possibly mean that.” He fumbled and spilled over every word. His small dick twitched for attention, his mouth dry as it had been agape for too long. Claude’s hand just barely ghosted his testicles as they pushed and played with the eggs inside of him. 

“I love you,” the demon whispered, making the boy gasp quietly. It had to be a lie. Tears began forming in the boy’s eyes as his thighs twitched in panic. 

“No, you don’t! I don’t deserve that!” He was close to throwing a tantrum if it wasn’t already categorized as such. The demon kissed his temple, moving down the kiss the shell of his ear, the boy gasping and writhing in his arm. 

“Alois, you’re so cute like this.” That he could believe. A demon from hell wouldn’t toy with him if it wasn’t like watching a puppy stumble on its paws. Claude pushed in another egg, licking the outer corner of his ear. “You’ll be so good at carrying my offspring.” What an awkward phrasing. Nevertheless, Alois grinded his teeth together, unable to even make a sarcastic comment with how humiliated he felt from all the sweet words. The boy’s head was in the clouds and Claude’s hands were burning him up, inside and outside. Every now and then, when the demon figured he had teased him enough, he would add another egg, making his stomach bugle a tiny bit more. 

“You’ll be such a good mother,” Claude said before licking the side of his face. Alois’s hands were shaking. What was he supposed to say back? His eyes teared up. Claude spoiled him! He lied to him and spoiled him just to eat him, he was sure of it! But wasn’t he already getting filled up with eggs? Alois was technically going to be their mother. Then, there could be a small fragment of a chance that Claude could be telling the truth. That he did love him. 

“You’ll be my little wife,” Claude whispered, a smile in the tone of his voice. Alois audibly gasped, tears falling over his cheeks that were already puffed from his gritted expression. The demon licked up his tears, languidly putting in two eggs right after each other. 

“Your tears taste so good. My little wife.” Alois was crying. He couldn’t stop himself. Even so, he lowered his hand, rubbing the tip of his dick with shaking fingers. He was so, so close. Everything was too much for him. Claude could feel it too. Instead of pushing another egg in, he waited for Alois to come, no doubt planning their next session to be soon anyway. They had a lot more egg sacks to go through, and there were only very few eggs left of the one they were working on. They had time. Claude settled for drawing circles with his fingertip around Alois’s entrance. Alois furiously stroked himself, too high on the shame of accepting Claude’s love to care that he was jerking off to his words alone. Claude whispering sweet nothings into his ear was one thing, but accepting that any of what he said was true was what really was peaking him. 

“You’re so precious to me,” the demon whispered, making Alois whine. It was so cruel of him to say. Alois jerked off faster. He wanted to believe that Claude only wanted him. Only needed him. Claude’s grip around his legs tightened, the boy moaning as their bodies were squeezed harsher together. 

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Claude kissed the side of his face and Alois came.


	6. Claude/Alois x Claude/Ciel - INCEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one prompt today sorry i was completely blank on how to combine them.
> 
> also this is an AU (where Ciel and Claude are father/son because WHY NOT lolololol)

Ciel was lying in bed, front facing the wall. School was stressing him out. Mr. Michaelis must have been delusional to think that his dad would accept the parent-teacher notice. He hadn’t even spoken to his dad in months. He came home from work just as Ciel went to sleep, and left for work while he was in school. He wanted them to have some kind of connection, but it was hard when all they had was a one way communication of post-it notes stuck to various food his father had prepared for him while he was in school. The bedroom door silently opened. He pretended to sleep, but the way the light broke into his room alerted him that someone was walking into his bedroom. A strong stench of alcohol assaulted him, making it hard to fake his behavior. A hand settled on his shoulder, moving up until it caressed his hair. He heard the rustling of clothes as the person loomed over him. What was probably a nose dug into his hair, taking a deep whiff of Ciel’s scent. The hand traced the shape of his ear, breathing heavily onto his face. Then all at once it stopped. The person stood up and walked away. Ciel knew who it was. 

It was his father, he was sure of it. 

While part of him was completely cold and disgusted with the sensual actions his father had done to him, another strange part of him wanted to hold his hand, pull him down and have him stay the night in bed with him. He told himself that it was loneliness. All kids wanted to be closer to their dads, not just him. Ciel clenched his hand, falling asleep. 

The next morning, Ciel walked into the kitchen, surprised to see his father cooking breakfast. He was wearing an apron and all, even if his movement seemed a little sluggish. 

“Good morning?” the boy said out loud awkwardly. It had been a long time since he had last said it. Maybe a year or two? His father turned to him, a plate in each hand. He looked older than he remembered, but maybe it was just the way his glasses weren’t completely up on his nose-bridge. His dad had made a buffet, a long table of various options presented to him.

“Good morning. I made bacon and pancakes for us.” A third plate of crepes were put on the table, joining the healthy salads. Ciel sat on his chair, pouring a glass of orange juice for himself. 

“What’s the occasion?” Not that he minded spending more time with his dad. He just hoped he hadn’t forgotten any birthdays. 

“Nothing. I’m just taking a day off from work,” his father replied, sitting down opposite from him, drinking from his plain white coffee mug. Well, that was nice. He liked the concept of spending time with his father, just the two of them, but he was vaguely aware that it was probably also because he was drunk the night before. 

“Sucks. I’m having a friend over today,” Ciel muttered, already muching on a crispy piece of bacon. Man, his dad was good at cooking. 

“Finnian?” His father asked, cutting his crepe into small slices. Ciel shook his head. Finnian was fine, but spending too much time with him was exhausting. 

“It’s Alois, I think you’ve met before,” Ciel reluctantly took a bite of salad when he finished the sentence. His father didn’t say anything. “I should go, I’m getting late to school.” He left the dirty plate on the table. If his dad could only bother to take days off so few times, then he could spare a few minutes to clean his son’s plate. It was almost like an honor at this point. Ciel had his jacket on when his dad handed him his backpack. 

“Don’t you want a goodbye kiss?” His dad joked, but the memory of the night before came up and tied a knot in the boy’s stomach. 

“I’ll live. See you, Claude.” He never called him father, at least not out loud. Their relationship had never been very close. 

Only when he was at school grounds did he realize that he forgot to ask his dad about the parent-teacher meeting. 

\------- 

“Hold up, so you’re saying your dad is going to be home?” Alois was practically glowing at the news. It wasn’t a secret that he had a crush on Ciel’s dad, nor was it a secret that Ciel thought it was disturbing and gross. 

“Unfortunately.” He didn’t want to humor his friends antics, but sometimes it was amusing to see how he would react to even the tiniest bit of news.

“This is like, a total win-win! I get to see you and your hot dad!” Alois sighed out in the wind dramatically, making Ciel chuckle as he put his calculus book into his backpack. 

“Yeah, well, he’s been a little weird lately so…” Ciel spoke too soon. He hadn’t told anyone about what had happened the night before, and he wasn’t planning to ever. He had also been weirdly silent when Ciel said Alois was going to come over. Oh, well. He didn’t want to think too much of it. 

“Weird how?” Another voice asked behind him. Great. Mr Michealis was as nosy as ever.

“Nothing. He just has a day off today. Which is weird. He’s usually always working.” Ciel didn’t want to indulge in his dad smelling like alcohol on a Tuesday night, nor that he knew there wasn’t any big events scribbled in his calendar on the fridge. That was a little weird. 

“Well, that’s something I can discuss with your father during parent-teacher conference tomorrow. I suppose Mr. Faustus is actually coming this time?” Mr Michealis was as sneaky as ever. His dad and him had a beef ever since they once had a sour argument two years ago during such a conference. Next year, his father had flat-out refused to join. It wasn’t something that affected Ciel’s grades, but he didn’t have a grudge against his teacher. They were both being immature. 

“Of course he’s coming,” Ciel lied. 

\-----

“Sebastian is so into you,” Alois spewed out as he jumped between pavement stones, avoiding every crack. 

“No he’s not,” Ciel gushed out, flattered, but not believing it. Thinking about it some more, there were some kind of strange kinetic energy between them. His cheeks heated up. Anyway, he was his teacher, which was highly inappropriate. 

“He is. You’re so lucky. Having three guys after you,” Alois sighed dreamily, now jumping from crack to crack instead, his school backpack thumping loudly as the books shook inside. 

“Three? Mr Michealis and… who are the two others?” Ciel asked, just to humor the boy. 

“Well, the second is me,” Alois said half-joking, pointing at himself with both thumbs. “As you know, I have been irrevocably and incomprehensibly in love with you for eons and incumberations.” 

Ciel scoffed. “I don’t think you know what those words mean. I don’t even think that is a word anyway.” 

“Whatever, anyway.” Alois waved his hands. “What you should know is, you’re such a little feisty twink and everyone wants you.” Alois ran up to Ciel’s front porch, knocking loudly on the front door. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Wait, who’s number three?” Ciel asked, but was ignored.

“CLAUDE!” Alois cheered, jumping into the house, his arms around Ciel’s father. 

“Alois, Ciel, come inside. I made food.” Claude briefly hugged the boy back, pulling him off him to go back into the kitchen.

“Your dad’s food is the best,” Alois grinned, hastily removing his shoes before running inside. 

“He sure has been making a lot of it these days,” Ciel mumbled to himself, remembering the gigantic breakfast he prepared that morning. 

When Ciel entered the dining room, Alois was already stuffing himself full with croissants, taking large gulps of tea with it. Ciel washed his hands before sitting down. Well, it wasn’t like he hated coming home to baked goods. In fact, it was something that he definitely liked. Especially…

“Cake,” he uttered, as Claude put a piece of cake in front of him. Strawberry whipped cream and everything. What a pleasant surprise. 

“Eat up,” was the chef’s only comment. 

Ciel dipped his finger into the frosting, having a big chunk of it coating his pointy finger. He lifted it to his lips, letting his small tongue peak out, licking the tip tentatively before sticking it all the way inside. He swirled his tongue around the digit, basking in the sugary sweetness of the creamy mixture before pulling his finger out again, it still being connected to his mouth with a string of saliva. Both Alois and Claude were completely quiet, staring at him. 

“Wow, it’s really good.” Ciel was so innocent.

Alois and Claude shared a shameful look. 

\--- 

“So? Have you thought about Mr Michealis yet?” Alois’s words were teasing, as usual. They had both switched to their pajamas, each of them lying on their own side of Ciel’s big bed. No, he hadn’t thought about his teacher. When should he have? After they finished the baked goods? While they did homework and then played video games for an hour? While they ate and Ciel had to keep kicking Alois beneath the table to stop him from making lewd jokes at his dad? While they were brushing their teeth and Alois kept trying to stick his toothbrush up Ciel’s nose? No, he hadn’t had the time. Ciel just didn’t answer. It was easier.

“You know, because I’ve been thinking about your dad a lot,” Alois said during a cackle, making Ciel fume. 

“Shut up and sleep, Alois.” It was so much easier to just brush him off when he was being annoying. He didn’t know if Alois was being serious about his dad and he didn’t want to know. Besides, they also had a school day tomorrow. They should sleep.

Alois stopped making dumb comments and Ciel drifted off to sleep not long after that. 

Ciel looked at his phone to find that it was three am. Alois wasn’t next to him, in fact, the room was empty. He waited for a little. Alois might just have gone to the bathroom. It was no use looking for him if he was going to come back in a few minutes. 

But then Ciel heard voices from the living room. Well, that was worth investigating. 

Sneaking out, he headed towards the corridor, leaning just enough into the living room to hear, but not be visible. God, he wished he had stayed in bed. 

He heard the subtle sound of lips and tongues meeting, the creaking of the couch and of clothes being shuffled. 

Ciel was horrified, but even more so when he heard what name was being whispered over and over. 

It was his name. 

Whoever it was, (and he had a good guess at who was making love on his couch), were roleplaying as him. 

He couldn’t afford to guess all the time. He had to witness it with his own two eyes. 

He peaked from around the corner, his fingers shaking into their grip as he saw his father lying on top of his best friend. It was worse than a trainwreck. It was like watching the Hindenburg disaster. He was frozen in place. First the kiss from last night, and now his dad was roleplaying making love to him, by being with his friend? The shaking of his fingers became a curling arousal in the pit of his stomach. He so desperately wished it was disgust, but it wasn’t. 

“Ciel!” It was no longer part of the act, and they both whipped their heads around to look at him. The two split apart, sitting on each side of the couch as Alois stuttered apologies out. Ciel couldn’t hear any of them, still not comprehending that his own father wanted to sleep with him. 

Ciel? Ciel, listen. I’m sorry.” Alois was shaking him by the shoulders, but he still didn’t respond, mouth agape. Claude didn’t say a word, sitting shamefully on the couch, his slouch trying to conceal his erection. The erection he had gotten by roleplaying a sexual fantasy with his own son. Ciel couldn’t stop staring at him, almost entranced. 

“Ciel please don’t hate me.” Alois was pleading, not ready to lose his only friend.

“I don’t hate you, Alois… Alois, can you give me a moment alone with my father?” Ciel’s voice was levelled. Alois, fearing the worst, cast a last glance on the older man before running out of the room, heading towards Ciel’s bedroom. 

Ciel took slow steps towards his father, looking down at him from above. 

“Do you want to sleep with me?” Ciel asked, unable to cut corners in his questions. He was too shocked. His emotions had to take a step back to let him even process the situation at hand. Claude looked down into the ground, nodding. Ciel squatted down, forcing his father to look him in his eyes. 

“Claude, look at me. Do you want to sleep with me?” The two stared at each other, searching for some kind of clue in each other’s eyes. Claude took a deep breath, breathing out with his nose.

“Yes, I do.” Claude’s voice was levelled. He was serious. Ciel tried to think, but he couldn’t. He just leaned forward. 

They shared a kiss, Ciel’s hands on Claude’s knees, as his father’s hands slowly came up, curling around his jawline to thumb his cheeks. Ciel’s tongue peaked curiously to begin with, until Claude accepted the invitation and pushed his long tongue into Ciel’s mouth, viciously exploring his insides. Ciel gripped on, breathing heavily through his nose until he pushed him away, his breath heavy with arousal.

Claude lunged at him, pinning him to the ground and covering him with kisses. Ciel whined loudly, writhing as his father’s hair tickled him when he moved around to show him love. Claude finally settled on removing his son’s pants, only going slow when he suckled the tip of Ciel’s dick in his mouth. Alois watched from the corridor, soundlessly jerking off to the sight. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Ciel laughed, puttig his hand on his forehead as Claude bopped his head up and down on his dick. “I have a parent-teacher meeting tomorrow. I told Michealis you’d come.” 

Claude came off his dick for a moment. “I can come. It’s at eight, right? They usually let me off at seven,” Claude said before licking a short strip of precum off Ciel’s tip. “I’m just doing extra work by then.” 

“You do extra work for…” Ciel couldn’t count, not when his dad was that good at giving head. “-that many hours?” Whatever, who needed numbers when they had their dad’s mouth?

“Yes, so I can buy you nice things, Ciel,” Claude said before lifting his son’s legs up, resting them on his shoulders before sticking his tongue into the boy’s anus. Ciel gave a mix between a short scream and a sigh. 

“I-, I’d rather have you,” he moaned out, finally being completely honest with his father. It felt good.

“I’ll try to work less.” Claude fucked him with his tongue, going harshly in and out. Ciel cried out at the lewd sound, his dick twitching painfully as his balls tightened up. The feeling and sound were too lewd. 

“I’m glad,” Ciel laughed out, his legs cramping up slightly at the awkward position. Claude pulled himself away from his son to undo his own belt. Ciel looked over at the corridor, not surprised to see Alois jerking himself to it. Looking back at his father, he figured he had the same idea, as he was also looking back and forth between both of them. 

The two made a silent agreement.

“Next time, Alois,” Ciel told him when he passed him on the way to his bedroom, as he was princess carried in his father’s arms. Alois understood. Sometimes, you just needed alone time with your father. 

“Can I watch?” Alois figured it was worth a shot, he had already seen so much, why not show him the rest? 

Claude threw his son on the bed, pointing at Alois. “If you get me my stuff. Third shelf in the drawer, next to my bed. Lube, where it always is. Three condoms.” 

Alois did a salute and ran to get everything.

“Where it always is?” Ciel asked, not impressed to know that it wasn’t the first time his father had sex with his best friend. Claude’s eyebrow twitched, knowing he had outed himself. 

“I don’t care anymore, just come here,” Ciel huffed, pulling his father’s hand to get him to come in the bed with him.


	7. Eddie/Waylon - COLLARS/MUZZLES

Waylon was running. It wasn’t his fault he had stumbled upon the wrong documents. Even so, his boss had sent some sort of beast after him. He needed to make it out of the place. The corridors all looked the same in the deranged hospital, but he knew he had to hide somewhere, or he’d get caught. A deranged pig-looking man chased after him, he could hear the chains echoing off the walls, but his adrenaline kept him away. Sweat beaded down his forehead. He knew the man would get him if he didn’t think of something fast. 

Rounding a corridor, he heard a voice begging for his attention. “In here. Open this one, hurry. Door number 245.” The voice was calm, which was a new one. Everyone else he had seen thus far had either threatened to murder him or just yelled at him. There were no locks with keys, only slide-able door-bolts, so he slid it off, hurrying inside. 

The entire room was cold, colder than what it should have been inside a normal room. He could see his own ragged breath form clumps of clouds as he tried to calm down. 

“Hey there. Don’t be alarmed by how I look. I’m normal, like you,” the voice who had beckoned for him belonged to a man, cuffed and muzzled, a long chain leading from the top of the ceiling down to his neck, his hands inseparable by a heavy lock. Waylon started having his doubts about him, seeing as normal people usually didn’t need a muzzle. Then again, this was far from a normal place. Anyone normal might have just gotten an abnormal treatment, like himself. 

“Hey, relax, just- what’s your name?” The muzzled man asked, verging to panic himself. He could give him a chance. He seemed to be his only hope at getting rescued thus far.

“Waylon. And you?” He managed to spit it out. He still had trouble breathing from the sprint. 

“I’m Eddie. Say, Waylon, could you get this off of me?” Eddie pointed at the monstrosity on his face, and Waylon must have made a strange expression because Eddie went from having smiling eyes to a stern look. “No? That’s fine. I’m just not sure how to make you trust me.” 

Waylon mused over it, stepping closer to the bound man. “What are you in here for, Eddie?” That could set him more at ease. He might have just been working here like himself. 

“Huh? Nothing! I’m a delivery man! I just saw a bit too much, of what they do in here. Absolutely terrifying. And you?” He shook his head, playing up the sadness. 

Waylon hummed, coming closer. “Really? The same thing happened to me.” Eddie’s eyes lighted up. Well, not nearly the same, but very close. In any case, he could be trusted. Probably. 

“Ain’t it horrible? What they do to the people in here? Why, it’s nearly rape, you know?” The bigger man cocked his head to the side like a hurt dog. Waylon stepped closer, reaching for the mechanical lock on the back of his collar, his arms nearly rounding the man. They were close, face to face at that point, the muzzle nearly touching his nose. 

“You’re really pretty, did you know that?” 

Wow, red flag. 

Waylon took a step back. He hadn’t pushed the button to unlock him yet, so he could still run if he was dangerous. “I’m sorry, what?” he asked, not feeling as safe as he did a few seconds ago. 

“And you smell nice too. Is that a perfume or does your body just naturally smell that good?” While Eddie was asking, Waylon turned on his heel and headed towards the open exit. If it was a joke, then it wasn’t a funny one. He already encountered the naked twins. He wanted to keep his anal virginity a little longer, at least until Lisa could make up her mind about wearing a strap. 

“Wait, Waylon don’t go,” Eddie wailed, the chains screeching as he pulled on them. Whatever, he couldn’t get free without his help anyway. “Waylon, please. You look so nice. Your proportions are perfect.” 

The red flags were becoming a red forest, Eddie still pulling on the chains. He grabbed the handle of the door, looking back at the bound man.

Eddie kept pulling, wailing his name as the chains gurgled under the pressure. 

Then, all at once, the chain snapped, breaking in the middle, pulling Eddie forward, but he managed to catch himself mid-stumble.

“Well, shit.” 

“Waylon,” he cheered in delight, walking calmly to him. Waylon panicked, turning around and slamming the door open. 

“Waylon, don’t go. You’ll be my perfect, little wife!” Eddie laughed out, breaking the chain easily by pulling his arms apart. 

Well, now he had two people chasing him. 

Waylon ran off further down the corridor, hoping he wasn’t going to run into more people.


	8. Claude/Alois - DUBCON x PUBLIC TOILET

"That guy's been staring at you all night," Ciel's voice was hushed in Alois's ear. They were in a nightclub, and one of the two boys had been downing one too many drinks. Of course they weren't supposed to be there, but they managed to sneak in. 

"Huh? Where?" Alois slurred, looking over his shoulder. That last white russian had really knocked him out. A man was sitting by himself, sipping a water bottle as he stared right at them. He was a little cute. Ciel grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. 

"Are you stupid? Now he knows we're-, nevermind, let's just go." Ciel was too paranoid. Alois laughed, hopping out of his chair. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I gotta piss first," Alois said while brushing him off. Everything waved around the room as he staggered off into the bathroom. All the stalls were free, so Alois just took the closest one. He held onto the wall, more concerned with falling and hitting his head than germs. 

Peeing while drunk always felt funny. As if everything went too fast. Nevertheless, he finished, flushing the toilet, tucking himself back and heading out the stall door. As soon as he walked out, his head turned at the sound of the bathroom door locking. The man who had been staring at him was standing right by the exit, his hand still on the lock. He didn't say anything, his glasses shining from the light. 

"Can I help you?" Alois asked as he washed his hands in the sink, rinsing soap off them. He shook them, water flying off to the sides, making the mirror blur. 

The man continued to stare at him, not saying a word. His dress suit was stylish, but his breathing slow. 

It suddenly hit Alois just how drunk he was. It was hard for him to stand, but he managed to walk on unstable heels, high on liquid bravery. 

"Hello?" Alois asked cheekily, a hand on his hip. His eyes lidded, he smirked and grabbed onto the man's dress jacket. The man stood still, looking down at the intoxicated boy. "What? Cat got your to-" 

The boy was lifted and swung around, crashing into the door behind him. Alois groaned. His head thumped, but it didn't hurt, not really. Sure, he felt more disoriented, but he wasn't aware of how badly he had hit his head. The man structurally began unbuttoning his clothes, throwing his shirt and vest to the ground. Alois was vaguely aware that his shorts were around his ankles. It made him let out a laugh, his arms coming around the man's shoulders. 

"I'll play along. You don't have to be that forceful," Alois slurred out smiling. The man licked his ear, swirling his tongue around the shell before pushing it inside. Alois cried out in pleasure, holding on tighter to the stranger's back. He shifted his focus to the man's hands. They drifted around on his body, occasionally squeezing his chest or coming down to grab a hold of his thighs or ass. 

"I'm Alois. What's your name, huh? Come on. I won't tell anyone." The boy reached into the man's pocket, pulling a card out. The man didn't notice, sucking hickeys into the tiny neck. Alois brought the card up behind the man's head, doing his best to focus on the writing. It was a credit card. 

"C-... cla... claude?" Alois spelled out loud, the sucking on his neck stopping. The man pulled back, seeing the boy with his card made him panic, swiping it from his hand and stuffing it back into his pocket. 

"So, Claude, huh?" Alois was so pleased with himself. He got his name while shitfaced! Not many people could do that. 

Not many people would pull on Alois, turning him around and slamming his head into the wall either. 

Alois groaned, really feeling the pain this time. He was too focused on not falling down or going unconscious to notice the lubed up fingers enter him. He subconsciously moved into the back and forth rhythm, his feet struggling to balance themselves properly while also moving along. His hands tried to grip a hold of the wall in front of him, but Alois had forgotten that it was a wooden door, so instead of going for the handle, he just uselessly clung to nothing. Finally, his senses had enough, and he staggered backwards on his legs, the fingers sliding out of him to catch him. His back was pressed completely up against Claude’s chest, leaning his entire weight on him. He groaned, delirious, but not disapprovingly. His hands covered his eyes. He didn’t need them now anyway, he could see nothing but stars as it was. 

“If you wanted to rape me so badly, you could have told me so. I would have pretended to hate it,” Alois cackled, not caring much for how the other man was hurting him. Alois leaned forward, feeling the cold wall press against his cheek. Claude had him pressed up against the door, pushing him into it with his entire weight.

Alois widened his eyes when he realized that Claude was actually inside of him. His dick slowly went in and out, one of Claude’s hands around his stomach, holding the boy up, the other hand in Alois’s hair, keeping him down. The boy couldn’t pretend to hate it. His lips curled into a mischievous smile. He was drunk, filled up and used. What more could he ask for? Alois’s head started to hurt again, and the boy vaguely registered that the man was thrusting so harshly into him that the force made his head hit the wall, even when he was pressed against it. Did the man even realize? Did he even care? Alois sure didn’t. 

That was, at least until the movement made him nauseous. 

“Claude, I have to- Hey, can you stop for a second, I’m-“ The man didn’t listen, and Alois let puke spill down from his mouth. Claude didn’t stop, still pounding into him. The boy began to count his shoelaces, trying to ignore that he had covered them in white russian. 

After what was probably a lot longer than what Alois had registered, the man came inside of him and pulled out just as quick. The man pulled Alois off the wall, pushing him into the stall before running off. Alois clung to the door of the stall, suddenly aware of his own nakedness. He tried to walk, but couldn’t, his legs too worn out to move. 

“Alois! What happened?” Ciel’s voice was like pastrami in his ears. He didn’t know what that meant, but it was all that came to Alois’s head. Ciel lifted him up, letting him lean on him. “Even though I’m covered in puke? That’s nice,” Alois thought. 

“I had fun,” Alois slurred out, Ciel flinching from Alois’s bad breath.

“When you wake up sober in the morning, I don’t think you’re gonna find this fun,” Ciel mused, running around the room to find his clothes for him.

“On the contrary… prairie… Contrary! I find, that I’ll wish I had been sober,” he laughed, putting his shirt back on.


	9. Claude/Alois - SOUNDING

"So you stalked the owner of this shop because what? Because you thought he looked cute?" Ciel's voice cracked in repulsion. Alois could be so extreme. 

"Oh, you're making it sound horrible! I just saw him down the street, followed him to the shop and found out he worked there! No biggie!" Alois had a skip in his step. He saw the sign on the shop in the distance, turning his walking speed up. Just a little further and he'd see him again! 

"You stalked him!" Ciel yelped out, pulling the straps of his gucci backpack. 

"No! I went into his shop and got an appointment and everything. I'm not weird." Alois walked down the steps into the shop in the basement, the dark light around really making the mood. 

"Appointment for what?" Ciel asked as he went down the steps behind the blond. The answer hung all around them. Pictures upon pictures of piercings, scars and brandings littered the walls. One had a split tongue. Two pictures of people hanging from hooks on walls. Cabinets of different jewellery, in shapes and sizes Ciel had never knew existed stood side by side against one wall. Ciel thought it was a sexdungeon. It had to be. That was, until he saw the certificate hanging amidst all the depravity. 

"This is a piercer?" Ciel made half a twirl in place, stopping to glare at Alois. "You're not gonna..." He didn't need to finish his sentence, Alois's sheepish smile was enough for him to guess the rest. "Oh my god."

"Look, it’s not as bad as you think,” Alois tried to explain himself, but Ciel wouldn’t hear it, scrunching his face up in distress. “It’s just a little… you know, like an ear-ring?” Alois had tried to save it, but even he thought the plan was dumb. Ciel was astounded. He couldn’t believe the stupidity of it. Getting an appointment at a piercing parlor because one of the workers there were cute? He could have been the janitor! While the boy had half a mind to leave right then and there, he was also morbidly curios as to how his friend would have his body defiled. 

“Can I help you?” A voice from the other side of the room spoke. None of them had even noticed him coming out from the back room. Alois turned to Ciel, mouthing: “It’s him!” before turning back around, skipping over to the counter. Well, he was just going to get his ear pierced, right? No big deal, right? 

“Hi, I’m Alois. I made an appointment here,” he did his hair-tuck-in-behind-the-ear, as usual, and battered his eyelashes, as usual. It didn’t seem to faze the man behind the counter. Ciel almost laughed. He had never seen Alois so pitiful. The man looked too clean to be a piercer. He looked something more of a surgeon, with his white surgical gloves. The man typed his name into a computer hidden behind the counter, his expression unchanging. 

“Alright Alois, what can I do for you?” The man still looked at his screen. Either he hated his job, or he was bored out of his mind. Maybe both. 

“I don’t know. What can you do?” Alois no longer sugarcoated it, his chin on his palm as he rested his upper body on the counter. The man finally looked his way, his eyes first locking with the boy’s playful expression, only to travel lower, taking in his figure and posture, then returning back up again at his face. His stoic expression changed into a small smile, not really reaching his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been terribly rude,” the man apologized, snapping his surgery glove off and throwing it in a small trashcan next to him. “I’m Claude, Claude Faustus. You are?” Hand outstretched, the boy greedily accepted. 

“I’m Alois. This is Ciel. I’m here to get something pierced.” Alois still held onto Claude’s hand when he turned his head, winking at the boy behind him who rolled his eyes. Alois was so god damn stupid. Claude’s smile became strained in an instant and he slowly retreated his hand.

“You’re here to get… something… pierced?” The man hoped they were joking. Alois nodded enthusiastically. Oh God, they weren’t joking. 

“I’m not sure what I want yet. Anything you can recommend?” Alois looked around, hoping for a burst of inspiration. He wanted to impress the man. Maybe if he got a really hardcore piercing, he’d go out with him? Yeah, that should work. Maybe a scar or something cool.

“Sure. We can go in and talk, I just need to see some ID.” Claude pulled out a few forms from beneath the counter, and Alois pulled a card out of his Supreme purse. Ciel looked suspiciously at the way Claude lifted the card, peeking back and forth from the picture on the card to the boy in question, inspecting it and giving the card back to him. Good lord, Alois had a fake ID. God, Alois was so stupid. Claude was even more stupid for believing in him. “Alright. Sign this and you can go with me to the back room. Your friend can stay here if he wants to.” Ciel didn’t really want to, but he supposed he had nothing better to do. 

Alois gleefully circled his signature on the dotted line. Step one of his plan to seduce the owner was already put into motion. Everything was going according to his rules. He waved goodbye to Ciel as he walked around the counter, joining Claude in the backroom. As dark as everything was in the reception, the back room was extremely bright, rigidly clean and white. There were several rooms, none of them were being used, but Claude still opted for the room furthest down the hall. 

“Take your coat off and sit in the chair.” Alois did as told, looking eagerly at Claude who was strolling around the room, picking out a set of new gloves, needles, alcohol, cotton and even more gadgets that Alois couldn’t recognize. “Do you have anything in mind for what you want?” Alois mused over it, kicking out with his legs in childish glee. 

“Whatever you want to do!” Alois hummed, tapping his nails on the arm-rest. Claude turned to him, setting all the instruments on a rolling table before making his way towards him, table dragged with him. Claude leaned forward, placing both hands against each of the arm-rests, trapping the boy inside. 

“Whatever I want?” Claude’s voiced was venomous. Alois felt his mouth dry up. He nodded gravely, not knowing what he was getting himself into. The older man smiled at him, standing up tall and letting the boy free. 

“Well, I’ve never had the chance to do an Apadravya before,” Claude calmly said, snapping one glove on. Alois looked at his work with awe, sinking deeper into the comfortable chair. He was so cool.

“Apa-what? What is that, like a double-ear piercing?” Alois asked, looking on curiously as Claude lifted a thin metal rod up to study it under the light. The man turned the rod in his hand over before settling it down on the table. 

“Take your pants off, Alois.” His voice was as monotonous as ever. Alois blanked for a few seconds, but sensing that the older man didn’t mess with him, he did as told, unbuttoning his shorts and letting them fall to his ankles. He didn’t think they would have gone that far already, but he welcomed the sudden change. Perhaps the good old “hair behind the ear” trick really had work. Alois really was a master seducer. 

Claude got onto his knees in front of the chair, pulling Alois’s boxers off. The boy was already semi-hard. Well, d’uh. Claude was a good looking older man kneeling in front of him. What more could he ask for?

Claude leaned forward, gently holding the tip of his dick upwards as his hot tongue came into contact with his balls, licking and nibbling on the surface where the shaft met the sack. Alois was in heaven. His fingers immediately laced into Claude’s hair, encouraging the older man to go further. A gloved hand massaged both his balls, his ungloved hand stroking him to stiffness. Alois leaned back into the chair and groaned, making the older man seize all actions and pull away. 

“Shut up, your friend is going to hear. Close your eyes.” Alois didn’t care. Let him hear on all the fun he was missing out on. Alois closed his eyes in tranquility, happy to be the older man’s obedient pup. Claude had only been on him for a handful of seconds, but he was so, so good. His knees already felt like pudding, and he was nearly drooling. Everything was really coming up his alley. With closed eyes still, Alois felt an ungloved hand around his shaft, softly stroking it. Something wiped the tip of his dick, a napkin perhaps, but Alois snapped his eyes wide open when something entered his dick. Alois screamed in terror, seeing a metal rod slowly enter into his urethra. He was too frightened to move. He should run, it was his dick after all. Dicks were meant to go inside, not have things inside of them! Panic ran through his blood and his nails gripped into the chair. 

“Shhh, do you want me to do it wrong? Get you to the E.R? No? Then relax,” Claude said with a sadistic smile, enjoying the sight of the metal slowly sliding in. He gently pulled it back out, fucking his dick with the rod. Alois whined. As frightened as he was, it was still his dick, and stimulation was stimulation. He felt himself go a little more flaccid, his hands already shaking. Claude wasn’t nice to him, not at all! He was like an evil scientist! Well, he was still hot, but he was evil! Claude’s hot tongue licked strips along his dick, getting the boy back into the heat of it. 

Well, ok, he was really hot, but…

Alois’s mind went blank as Claude’s lubed up finger went into Alois’s ass. 

Okay, how bad could a little dick insertion be? It was over with soon (hopefully), and then they could go over to doing it normally. Hopefully. 

The sound was pushed down, and Alois felt himself getting filled in a way he never imagined possible. He would be a terrible liar if he said it felt bad. Everything around his dick contracted around the rod, squeezing it tight as it pushed on bundles of nerves inside of him that he never knew he had. This was bad, he was really close. 

“There, you should be open enough now,” Claude pulled the rod out, making the boy moan loudly. Ok, so maybe it wasn’t so bad. Maybe he could get used to having something inside of his dick.

Until Claude pulled out rod number two. 

This one was bigger, thicker, and hollow. Alois paled when his eyes darted from the new one to the one that had just been inside of him. It was at least twice as huge. Impossible! He couldn’t! Claude, sensing his hesitation, put a gentle hand on his knee. 

“Oh, Alois. This isn’t the bad part,” Claude looked longingly at the hollow rod, then gazed back into Alois’s eyes. “I haven’t even pulled out the needle yet.” THERE WAS A NEEDLE TOO? Alois knew he wasn’t going to let a needle near his dick, not if he had a say in it. 

Then again, Claude did have a spark in his eyes when he lubed up the hollow rod. His glasses seemed to shine as his surgical glove spread the head of his penis, and Alois had already forgiven him for mistreating his dick. 

“Okay, you can put it in,” Alois sighed, bracing himself. His nails scraped against the armrest, carving moons into the wood. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and hoped for it all to be over. His breathing heavy, he expected the worst. His dick twitched with anticipation, knowing that he was going to feel the pain of a lifetime if he tensed up too much, but he couldn’t help it. He was so scared. The rod was going to enter him, and he was going to be sent to the ER, and Ciel was going to laugh at him. The rod was going to kill him. 

Then his entire dick was engulfed in warmth. He gasped, snapping his eyes open to see the back of Claude’s head, his dick deep in his throat. The boy’s legs tensed up, his entire body going rigid with the unexpected arousal outburst. He had been hard for so long, and he could finally sense the peak. Claude only had to swallow around his dick once, and the boy arched his back, cumming down the older man’s throat. Claude swallowed it all, licking his lips once he pulled off the boy. Alois was out of breath and shaking, his entire body going limp in the chair as the stars faded from his eyes. He didn’t notice Claude waltzing around the room, cleaning a napkin here, pulling a needle from there, until the man pulled on his ear, quickly stabbing into it. 

The boy yelped, but just as soon as he reacted, there was a small jewelry hanging from his ear. It burned a little, but the pain was quickly fading as Claude snapped his gloves off. 

“I’ll give you an instruction guide on how to clean it. Come back in two months and we’ll find you a prettier piece to put in.”  
Alois put a hand up to it, feeling around on the earlobe. It was warm. He really had a piercing, huh? It made him a little happy, if only just to have a memory of the wacky event… 

…Hey, wait a minute. 

“The right ear? Seriously?” The boy crossed his arms. He was fine with the world knowing he was gay, but he didn’t want to carry a neon sign around. Besides, it was a little cliché, wasn’t it? 

Claude only lifted his eyebrows playfully at him. It was the least painful piercing to make anyway. Outing him to everyone was just the fun part.  
Alois tucked his sensitive dick back into his pants, buttoning them up. Walking was a little painful, but with a few steps he could fake that he was fine. 

“Make sure you go to the bathroom and relieve yourself, or you’ll get a UTI,” Claude pulled the blond out of the room. He had already given him a free piercing, he could stand to get manhandled a bit. Alois hummed in delight, only half-listening to the man.

“Hey, when I come back next time, do you think…?” Alois’s embarrassment caught up with him mid-sentence, and he only managed to shoo it away after Claude gestured for him to continue. “Do you think you can do that again? With the rod-thing?” As much as he didn’t want to admit it, it had felt good. It was more intense than anything he had ever tried. He thought it was going to be excruciatingly painful to jab something down there, but Claude had made it feel incredible. He almost felt a little empty, walking down the hall.  
Claude put a hand on the boy’s head, ruffing his hair. Alois took it as a confirmation. He waved at Ciel when he appeared down the hall, running up to brag about his new jewelry. 

“You were screaming like you were being murdered over that tiny thing?” Ciel paled, looking at the small ring in his ear. He looked around, his eyes caught on the pictures of men hung on hooks. If Alois was in so much pain over that, then he couldn’t imagine what piercing something else must have been like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a UTI now thanks Claude


	10. Claude/Alois - LACTATION

Four pair of eyes shone with a pink light, blinking curiously up at Claude Faustus. The man had never expected to come into contact with extra terrestrial entities, and certainly not have one sitting on his lap as he was sprawled on the floor of his lab. It had appeared out of a sudden blast, and Claude remarked in the back of his head that all his papers were scattered now. He had just finished categorizing them too. 

“Faustus, the researcher aren’t you?” The pink creature asked, its black morph suit clinging to the man’s white lab coat. Claude didn’t know which pair of eyes to look into. The creature’s lips were soft and a subtle pink. Claude nodded, his eyes darting around the creature. The thing took off a backpack, pulling out a book and skipped pages into it. Claude stared from page to page, seeing the thing flip the pages with peppy enthusiasm. 

The thing lifted one paper, twisting it around and shoving it in the man’s face. Claude skimmed the letters, fixing his glasses to read it. 

“… genetic modification into dairy production? What is this about?” before now, Claude hadn’t feared for his life. He was stunned to silence, but he wasn’t genuinely fearful. Maybe this kid came from another planet with an agenda to kill him? How else would he know about his research? A million possibilities raced through his head, his jaw clenching painfully. 

“Oh, it’s my homework. Can you just please tell me what it’s about?” The thing stuffed it back into its book, smiling widely at the man beneath him, whose whole body relaxed at the strange news. 

“Where are you from, kid?” Claude asked, pushing the thing off as he sat up. 

“Oh, I’m Alois. I’m from the future! I’m just here to research my homework,” the boy snickered, putting his book back into his backpack. Well, that explained one thing at least. 

“Alois,” he started, getting the pink boy’s attention, “how would I help you with something I’m not done with yet?” 

The information took a little time for the boy to process. As soon as it was fully understood, the boy pulled a panicked expression. 

“But I need at least three months for the transmitter to re-load! I undershooted my visit? Ugh, this always happens to me!” Alois groaned loudly, ending it all with a big sigh. “Claude, could I maybe… crash at your place?” 

\------

“Alois, I’m home.” 

It had been half a month since the boy had moved in, having nothing but the backpack with him. Claude was lucky that his small apartment had an extra room, and the two of them managed to drag the couch there, turning it into a cozy place for the boy to sleep. Alois wasn’t used to “ancient food”, as he described it, but he still ate like a starved child. Claude wouldn’t admit to himself that he had already gotten used to cooking for two. 

Alois came with his science book, and Claude absorbed the knowledge in there like a sponge to a spill. He already implemented a lot of it into his research, but there was so much left to be done. Three months were hardly enough, but he couldn’t stop the boy from leaving either. 

The boy didn’t answer him, and so after removing his shoes, Claude began to search the apartment, worried that maybe some government official had stolen his alien boy. It reminded him of a time when his pet bird was missing from its cage. Only mildly upsetting, but not something to put him in a good mood either way. 

“Alois?” Claude knocked on the door to his room, not one to intrude for no reason. If the kid needed space, then he wouldn’t push it. 

“I’m in here, I just, uh, do you have a jar?” Alois’s voice was trembling, nowhere near what he expected. If he had a jar? No, he didn’t have a jar. The only jar he had was one but he already made marmalade in it. He wasn’t going to throw fine marmalade out if it was for a stupid reason, alien or not. 

“No, why do you need it?” Claude was already beginning to get annoyed at talking to a door. Not that he needed to see the boy all the time, but he wanted to know what he was up to, lest the whole place burned down. 

“Uhm, for a reason,” Alois shouted out, his voice still coated with a scratchy nervousness. Claude hated being left in the dark. He turned the handle of the door, surprised to find it locked.

“Alois, let me in.” It was less of a plead and more of a command. He counted to three, but heard the door unlock, steps running on the other side. Claude went in, expecting the worst, a broken window or the entire room in flames. 

Instead, he saw the boy’s naked back, sitting at the far end of his bed. Well, that was rare. The most he had seen of the boy was when he was wearing a towel from bath time, but otherwise he was always dressed.

“What’s the rush? Why do you need a jar?” Claude worried for a split second that he might’ve come off as insensitive, but he found that he cared a lot less than his initial thought. The boy still faced the wall, not answering him. Claude regretted ever bringing him in. The unreliability of a teenager’s mood was not one to mess with. He was beyond mildly annoyed. “Alois, look at me when I speak to you.”

Alois slowly turned, both of his hands covering his chest. The black and purple striped bodysuit he usually wore hung from his hips, but it was stained. His skin from his chest down was gleaming with moisture, as his pink skin seemed even more glowing than usual. 

“Alois are you a girl?” The words spilled from his mouth before he could think if it was insensitive to ask or not.

“No, it’s- hard to explain,” Alois began, but sensing no objection from Claude, he continued. “Your research into studying diary production in mammals and humans brought forward a whole new world. Global warming’s issue with dairy was over the minute they figured how to genetically modify humans into possessing mammary glands.” Alois released his chest, shoving off his two a-cup breasts, perky and wet. “There were side-effects though. I hope you realized my four eyes and pink-ness probably don’t seem very human.” Claude did in fact notice. It was one of the first things he did. It was very hard not to notice, actually. 

“I just, need something to store it in,” Alois looked pleadingly at Claude. He suppose he could find some spare containers somewhere. It would probably be easier to put it in a bowl first. Hurrying to the kitchen, he washed his hands, making sure they were squeaky clean before pulling a bowl out from a cupboard, returning to the boy with the bowl in hand. 

“Oh, that’s a great idea!” Alois chirped out, making grabby hands for it. Claude sat down next to him as Alois began to massage one of his breasts. “You know you don’t have to look,” the boy flushed, feeling embarrassed at all the special attention. Claude continued to stare at him work. Alois tried to ignore him, continuing with his work.   
The bowl’s bottom was already invisible, milk pouring into it like there was no tomorrow. The thudding of the milk hitting the edge of the bowl fascinated Claude to an extreme extent. Alois noticed that he hadn’t stopped staring at all, and took a soft chance.

“Do you,” a pause, “want to try?” Somehow he knew it was a dumb question. Anyone proud would have rejected him, but Claude was too proud, and so the boy ended up on his lap, Claude’s hand around one small boobie, squeezing milk out of it softly. 

“Is this weird? Do humans also do this?” Alois asked, letting his head fall back on Claude’s shoulder. Claude huffed, smiling into his words. “I thought you were also a human, Alois?” 

The boy pouted, knowing that he was both at once. His milk wasn’t like the milk of a mother at all. Chemically, it was a carbon copy of the milk of a cow, right down the the B12 level. He didn’t know if it was something in his special diet, or if it was just his genetics, but he knew the end result was the same either way. It was the same as always. Every two weeks, his chest would swell, hurt and he’d have to squeeze it all out before they’d return to normal. 

Then again, this time was different. He felt a spark that he had never felt before when Claude breathed into his ear. An unfamiliar bulge pressed up against him, and Claude’s other hand was a little adventurous on his leg, squeezing his thigh. He had no idea what Claude was doing. Unbeknownst to Alois, any mention or allusion to sex was strictly prohibited for his kind. It was to stabilize and control the reproduction numbers of cow-people. That was why he blanked when Claude began to jerk him off. A tingling feeling started in the bottom of his stomach, but rose up like butterflies trying to escape. It ended in his shoulders, pulling them up as he pushed into Claude, wanting to be as close as he could. It was weird, being that close to another human, but it was nice. Claude’s hands were nice on him. His mouth too, as it started to nibble on his neck, leaving tiny marks. Alois closed his eyes, thinking only on the attention of his dick. Each stroke made him harder, and his hips began thrusting upwards, timing it perfectly with Claude’s fist. 

“You’re such a good boy, Alois,” Claude whispered in his ear, his thumb working on the tip of his dick. Alois cried out, arching his back as pleasure overcame him. His mind blanked, and all in his head was just Claude. The man beneath him thrusted his hips upwards, making the boy bounce on his lap. Alois’s breasts were so tiny that even the gravity of jumping on Claude’s lap didn’t make them stir. A little milk just threatened to drip from the tip. 

Claude grabbed the entire breast with his whole fist, squeezing it hard enough for Alois to yell out. It hurt, but the pain was all Alois could feel, giving him tunnel vision. All he could sense was Claude, his breath, his dick beneath him, his grabby hands. 

“Claude,” Alois whined as he came, not understanding what happened, or why Claude’s hand on his chest made him so sensitive. Claude loudly breathed, both of his hands coming around the boy, pulling him close to him. The two of them relaxed together, exhausted and stimulated. It was with a foggy mind that Alois realized that he had spilled the entire bowl of milk on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having a UTI is making me so thirsty *drinks Alois milk*


	11. Claude/Alois - DRUGGING/WOUND FUCKING

Alois sipped on his tea, clicking with his tongue at the weird taste in his mouth. Claude and Sebastian were plotting against him and Ciel, he could feel it in his gut. That, or it was the stab-wound Ciel had given him. Either way, he could feel something. 

He downed the rest of his cup of tea, and for a second he got a horror vision of the tea pouring out of the wound in his stomach, coating his legs in tea. Luckily, no such thing happened. The wound bothered him. Not because it hurt or that it was a blemish on his otherwise flawless physique, but because of the way Claude acted around it. He looked at it so tenderly, smiling that god-awful smile of his. Alois had never seen him smile like that, or even smile at all. Just thinking about it made him woozy. Disoriented, even. The whole room started spinning around faster and faster until Alois crashed backwards, falling on the bed. He closed his eyes, trying to set his mind at ease, but the moment he blinked, the scenery had changed. The lines of the ceiling were tilted differently than before he shut his eyes. Also, Claude was naked on top of him. 

Wait, what? 

When he looked down, he saw the worst thing he could ever imagine. 

The bandages were off, the hole in his stomach exposed and pulled apart by Claude's cock, covered in blood. Claude's smile was still present on the demon's lips as he slowly thrusted directly into the boy's stomach lining.   
Alois felt his insides move but there was no pain. Had Claude drugged the tea? Probably. 

"C-Ciel. I'm close," the denon purred out. Alois faded in and out of consciousness, closing his eyes fully as he felt Claude's load inside of him.


	12. Claude/Alois - COCKWARMING x TEETH TRAUMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the weird chapter yesterday i wrote it while falling asleep looooool

Claude felt cold. Yes, in the physical sense, but also mentally. He understood the concept of friendship, but figured it was nothing but people using one another for their personal gain under a friendlier term. Just as how Sebastian Michealis used him to get on top of the leaderboards in their MMO game. Just as Claude used Sebastian to play video games undisturbed in his uncle’s basement. Vincent had all the latest equipment, and he didn’t mind his nephew Sebastian coming to play with it, as long as it meant his son Ciel was cared for. Sebastian didn’t mind being a babysitter for a kid as long as he got fast connection speed. Ciel didn’t mind being used because he would gain knowledge from someone older. 

In the end, it was a circle of theft, each one of them using one another for personal gain. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Ciel would often peek from behind Sebastian when Claude came to visit. The three of them would take the stairs down the basement together, Claude walking behind Ciel as Sebastian took the lead. Claude would put his schoolbag next to his computer, as it was filled up with all sorts of emergency equipment. A lighter, rope, a small pair of scissors, needle and thread, some lube. Five times he had used the lube to get a kid’s hand out of a vending machine. Ciel would always sit on Sebastian lap, silently watching as they booted up the MMORPG. Of course their guild could have more people than just the two of them, but they both agreed that anyone with slow reaction time would just drag their playstyle down. 

The day started off as any other, with Claude following behind Sebastian as he unlocked the door to his uncle’s house. It was when they made it inside that both of them cast a glance at the unfamiliar pair of shoes in the entrance. Tiny shoes, scattered here and there. 

“Sebastian,” Ciel’s voice was sharp, even with his low age. “I’m having a friend over, could you not?” 

Claude vaguely darted his eyes between the kid and his team-mate. How he hated family problems. Even small ones made him annoyed. 

“Good. With Claude here we’ll be just enough people to look after both of you.” Sebastian smiled insincerely, nodding at Claude who couldn’t care less. He wasn’t there to babysit, he was there to play MMORPG’s, but he could play along if only to make Sebastian owe him a favor. He nodded back without saying a word. 

A blond boy came running over to them, carrying a plate of crunchy cake with him. Claude wasn’t one to ever get his interests peaked by anyone, but his eyes kept returning to the boy’s exposed legs. 

“Ciel, my tooth is wobbly,” the boy admitted, his thumb and forefinger wiggling around in his mouth. It was almost cute, if it weren’t for all the bacteria giving Claude shivers. 

“Come on, Alois. We gotta go into the basement with them,” Ciel grabbed the boy by the elbow. Even though Alois was visibly older than Ciel, he seemed fine to be bossed around by him. So, Sebastian opened the door, leading the way down the dark stairs, the two boys close behind him, with Claude’s vision being filled with blond hair as he walked last. Certainly a break in their usual routine. The computers were spaced far apart. Claude had counted at least seven different computers, but every few months a new one would show up. Sebastian said something about it also being used as a meeting room, which would explain why the computers only had word, excel and their MMORPG installed. Claude sat in one end of the room, and Sebastian in the other, spacing them as far apart from each other as possible. That way, they couldn’t sneak peeks at each other’s screens or get distracted by each other’s auditory notifications. This was what worked for them, and so it was what they always did. 

Alois saw Ciel sit on Sebastian’s lap, as they always did when they played, so he strolled to the other end of the room, staring up at Claude playing. 

Claude removed his headphones. The game was booting up anyway.

“Hey, can I sit here?” For a kid, he sure was gutsy. He didn’t wait for Claude to answer, pulling the chair back and climbing into his lap. Hmm, weird, but he didn’t mind. Alois smelled good, not like a kid at all. A very cute smell. 

“What game is it?” The boy cocked his head, not able to read the words on the screen. The name of the game was right there, but he couldn’t read it? That was cute. 

“Darkness and Demons. A Japanese MMORPG about exterminating malicious creatures from a fantasy-inspired Victorian England.” Claude knew that the boy didn’t understand half the words he said. He had almost hoped that the boy would become discouraged, but he didn’t, intently staring at the characters Claude passed by. The boy leaned forward at the screen, pointing at a lady wearing typical MMORPG armor.

“Haha, she’s wearing underwear,” Alois giggled, his greasy finger touching the screen. It left a mark. How cute. 

When Alois leaned more forward, gazing down to see Claude typing a quick message to Sebastian that Alois was watching them play, Claude caught a glimpse of his neck. It was cute.

He concluded, that even with all the bacteria, Alois was cute. 

“Hey, that’s my name. Why is my name here?” Alois pointed, his finger touching the screen again. Smart boy. 

“I’m writing that you won’t stop touching the screen. Sebastian suggested cutting your little chubby finger off,” Claude joked, the tone of his voice not changing at all. It horrified the boy who retracted his finger, staring at it with wide eyes. “That was a joke,” Claude added, feeling sorry for scaring the boy. 

“Oh, haha,” Alois’s cheeks puffed into a smile. His little feet danced into circles, bumping into Claude’s shin. That was cute. Alois was cute.

“Would you like to try controlling?” Sebastian could afford to lose a few points, he thought. It would be worth it. Alois’s reactions to the game would be very cute. He also wanted to see Alois’s first time playing the game. He wanted to be his first, and he couldn’t guarantee that if he didn’t force him to do it now. Play the game, that was. The boy’s eyes were filled with light, and he immediately swiped the mouse from him, placing his fingers wrong on the keyboard. Claude’s longer fingers lifted each tiny digit, placing them correctly one by one. 

“Forward,” Claude whispered in the boy’s ear, pointing at W. 

“Left,” A. 

“Down” S.

“Right,” D.

“What’s the difference between right and left?” The boy asked, and Claude couldn’t stop himself from smiling like a shark. Oh, to be that young again. How cute. 

“You’ll figure it out if you press it,” Claude slid his hand across the boy’s hand, coming all the way up to his elbow before retreating it. The boy became so engrossed in the game that Claude could take him all the way in. His scent, the way his body was heavy on his, the warmth. Alois was a tiny angel disguised as a gross child. He wanted more. He needed more of him. 

“Would you like to hear the sound of the game?” Before the boy could answer, Claude placed the giant headphones on the little boy’s head, making him appear even smaller than he was. Very cute. 

“Woah, the music,” the boy said a lot louder than normally, not aware of how loud his voice was. Sebastian never wore headphones, always letting the sound of the game run through the room. Alois bounced in his human seat, his plump tiny ass making too much contact with Claude’s dick. It was already growing hard, and knowing how loud the music in the game was, Claude took his chance, leaning forward to breathe near Alois’s neck. It started slowly, with Claude dipping his nose into Alois’s hair. He took big whiffs of the boy, the scent of him so overpowering that it was going straight into his dick. He had to have him. Looking up at the screen, the boy was so concentrated on the game that he wouldn’t notice a thing. 

Claude lifted the boy a little, lowering his sweat pants, his erect dick beneath the boy’s clothed ass. God, it was heaven to be that lewd with him. Sebastian was too far away to notice a thing, but it was good, so good. 

“Oh, you almost got away, but I got you,” Alois laughed, his character running after a bunny hopping away on the screen. Great, he was distracted. Claude got a little more daring, his hands coming around the boy. With a slow, soft motion, he unbuttoned the boy’s pants, gently pulling the zipper apart. Alois was completely silent when Claude lifted him up, pulling the pants completely off him. No way he hadn’t noticed. Flow was a powerful thing. Claude reached down into his backpack, pulling the lube out. 6 times it had been used for emergencies now. He rubbed some on his dick and between Alois’s thighs, moving so mechanically, yet smooth that he boy had yet to notice. 

“Another kill, great!” Alois cheered as Claude slowly thrusted upwards, his dick tightly squeezed between his tiny thighs. Claude moaned softly at the boy, one of his hands lightly stirring the boy’s nipple through his clothes, the other hand squeezing his soft thigh. Alois was so cute, so perfect. Claude took deep whiffs into his hair, groaning in short puffs as his thick erection pulsated in time with the soft movement. The boy bopped up and down, too focused on the game to feel anything wrong. Claude grabbed both his thighs, squeezing them together, absolutely loving the feeling of his cock being squeezed that hard. It gave a lewd sound, but it was softly drowned by Sebastian’s loud music. Claude licked Alois’s neck, savoring the sweet taste of his skin. He bit down into the side of his neck, finally cutting the boy out of his trance.

“Hey, what are you-“ was all he managed to say before Claude clasped a hand on his mouth, hard, keeping the boy from saying anything else. The boy’s hands tried to claw his hands away, Alois licking the inside of his hand to disgust him away, but it only made his cock twitch harder. Ah, Alois’s tongue was so cute.

“Shhh.” Claude typed on the chat, not hitting send. Alois took his time, reading each letter out loud in his mind before realizing what it said. How cute. That was so cute. Claude lifted the boy’s legs up with his free hand, interchanging them so the hand that was on the boy’s face also held the legs. With somewhat creative agility, he lined up his dick, forcing it into his tiny hole. Alois was about to scream, but Claude held him back, his thumb and fingers blocking his nose on accident. The boy flailed his arms at first, but then began to settle down, losing all signs of battle. Claude kept him like that, loving the feeling of his tiny muscles around him, clamping and relaxing, clamping and relaxing. 

The boy was so tired, how cute. Claude cleared the boy’s nose, finding it adorable how greedy he was to suck air in. He licked at the boy’s neck, placing small hickeys on him as the boy just stayed there, warming his cock so powerfully. He placed his cheek on the boy’s neck, knowing that if they stayed like this, he could almost fall asleep. His free hand went back up to the nipple, taking it between two fingers and rolling it. It was so cute. It got hard so fast, and Claude kept teasing it. His actions slowed down, finger lightly strolling his nipple slowly, feeling how his cock got squeezed every time his finger touched it. 

He could start thrusting, but he wanted a little more fun, so his hand went down to the boy’s tiny dick, squeezing and pulling. It was so adorable. Within minutes it became hard, Claude’s workflow being good enough to make the boy feel good. The little boy writhed in his grasp, shaking his head as his dick twitched furiously between his fingers. 

Just a little more.

Just a little more and Claude’s hands would be covered in the boy’s cum. 

With his thumb rubbing on the boys’ tip, the boy finally closed his eyes, leaning back on the older man. Dick still inside of him, he tried to move his hips, but couldn’t. With a moan beneath a hand, the boy came, a small stream of cum on Claude’s knuckles. 

God, that was almost enough to make Claude cum. 

Even though his cock was warmed by the boy, it wasn’t enough. He needed even more. Claude began to slowly thrust up into the tired boy, loving the idle sex, but adoring the way the boy bounced like a doll in his lap. He was so cute. The boy was way too cute. He needed to fuck him harder, he needed to fuck the boy to his breaking point. 

Claude thrusted up faster, impaling the boy on his rock hard erection. The headphones were getting shaken off with each thrust until they hung around Alois’s tiny neck.

“Does it feel good for you? It feels so good for me,” Claude smiled into the boy’s ear, never having felt that alive before. The boy shook his head, tears in his eyes as Claude kept going, not really caring what it made Alois feel. The tears hit Claude’s hand, and when he noticed them, he angled Alois to him, licking the tears off his face. They were so salty. So cute. If he could fuck the boy to death with no consequence, he would have done it as soon as he saw him. 

Hungry for more, Claude lifted his hand, expecting a scream, but greeted with a soft sigh, and a lot of blood. Oh. The boy spat out a tooth, it landing in the boy’s small hands. The boy placed it on the table, Claude’s heavy rocking inside of him making it hard, but he managed. Claude pulled the boy back to him. He stuck his tongue into his mouth, the boy by instinct placing his lips around it, suckling it. Alois’s mouth tasted like copper. That was so cute. The boy was so cute. Claude pulled on Alois’s hair, forcing him back and forth as he sucked. He was fellating his tongue. That was so cute. Claude nearly came then and there, but decided to hold it in. He wanted more, he needed more. He kissed Alois properly, exploring his entire mouth feverishly, his hands coming to each side of the boy’s tiny head. The boy tried to pull back, but Claude forced himself forward, not letting him escape. Around and around Claude’s big tongue swirled inside, creasing around teeth and tongue, making the boy go crazy. Finally, he pulled back, letting go of the boy who’s entire body still swirled from the action. 

Claude pulled on the boy, forcing him up while he was still impaled by his dick. He pushed the computer chair back, forcing the boy onto the desk in front of him. The boy’s face squeezed into the keyboard, he fucked him harder than before, pounding into him in a standing doggy-style. Alois gave low moans, and Claude huffed loudly, pushing harder and harder into the boy. 

He was so, so close. Alois’s back curled adorably beneath him. He just needed that final push. He needed something to finally let go. His hands dug into the boy’s tiny waist, pulling him hard into his dick as he pushed his hips hard forward. The computer typed nonsense on the screen, filling up above character limit. Harder, harder, more, more, more. 

“Claude,” Alois’s tiny voice said between soft moans, almost not audible through the lewd slapping. God, he needed the kid. He was incredibly on his dick. He needed to completely destroy him. Impale him to death with his hard cock. That was what he deserved for being so cute. 

“Claude, this feels good.” 

Claude came, filling up the boy’s tiny insides with thick spurts of cum. God, it felt heavenly, grunting with final thrusts into him, the boy squeezing his eyes shut, liking the feeling of being used. 

Claude fell back into the computer chair, pulling the boy off his dick before letting him sit on his thigh. The boy leaned back into his chest, sighing contently. Claude smelled the boy’s hair, pulling his track pants up. The boy put his own pants back on, not caring for how wet it was inside of him. Claude pushed the delete button, the string of random gibberish disappearing from the chat box. 

“Why the hell were you idle for so long, Claude?” Sebastian’s voice from the other side of the room cut his attention like a lightening bolt. What was he supposed to say? He was bad with lying, and even worse at improvising. 

“I, uh,” Claude began, knowing that was it for him, but he was interrupted.

“My tooth fell out,” Alois shouted, with certain pride. Claude’s eyebrow quirked in surprise. 

“Really? Can I see?” Ciel’s voice, morbidly curious, was all the invitation Alois needed. He hopped off Claude’s lap, taking the half blood-drenched, half saliva-drenched tooth with him. Before making it all the way, he turned at Claude, giving him a teasing wink. 

“It’s right here, Ciel. Isn’t it cool?” 

“Whoa, your tooth is so icky.” 

“My tooth is cool, your teeth are lame.” 

Claude felt warm.


	13. Claude/Alois - GROOMING x BODY MODIFICATIONS

"Oh hey, look who made it," Sebastian said, sipping on his beer. Two boys came into view behind a hill, the tallest one running to them. Sebastian, Claude and a few other adults were drinking behind an abandoned train station, chilling by a makeshift bonfire. Some of them looked crooked at the way Sebastian and Claude encouraged the kids to join them, but they didn't care. Sebastian had no ill intentions with them, besides sharing his beer with them. Claude, on the other hand... 

Alois ran all the way, only stopping when he plopped down next to the much older man. They had met like this every weekend since they chatted each other up in an alternative forum. Alois dragged Ciel along with him to their weekly bonfire, much to Ciel's chagrin. 

"I'm gonna go get a beer from Sebastian," Ciel mumbled, knowing Alois was too deep in his Claude-o-Vision to care what he said. 

"Whatcha got there?" Alois asked innocently, fiddling with his net stockings. Claude heated a blade with a small lighter, observing how the flame danced on the silver. 

"Do you remember when you asked me about my split tongue?" Claude always spoke as if it wasn't a question, but a fact. Alois nodded either way. "Don't you want one?" 

Alois shone brightly, nodding as if possessed. It made the corners of Claude's lips curl upward slightly, and he signalled with a tilt of his head for the boy to follow him into the woods.

Sebastian looked at the two suspiciously as they got up from the bonfire, heading towards the darkness of the small forest. Well, whatever, it wasn't his problem. 

Alois obediently stuck his tongue out as his back leaned against the trunk of a tree. Claude grabbed his tongue between two fingers, pulling it out. 

It was over with quickly. 

Alois bled a big quantity, spilling over his black emo band shirt. Sure, it had been painful, but Claude was good with a knife. He was so cool. He was much, much older, but it didn't bother Alois. He had known Claude for so long. They liked the same music, the same food, everything. 

That was why it shocked him so badly when Claude pulled him in for a kiss. 

Alois didn't know whether to struggle or not. It was what he wanted, right? He was a little young. Maybe everything went too fast? 

Claude reached for his belt.


End file.
